rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Aurora Stardust
Aurora is role-played by: Nikki Van Davis. Aurora's History In 1814 there was a girl named Ann. She was enthralled by the stars and what made them shine. Ann had 1 sister and 2 brothers. One night, the sky was especially shining enough to catch Ann's attention that she ran out of her house, without her parents knowing, to stargaze. Back at the house, her sister woke up and ran after Ann. Her sister couldn't help but to notice the sky too! When she reached Ann, they talked and showed the constellations to each other. Not knowing that a bandit was following them. When the bandit made it to the two girls he threatened to take Ann's sister. Ann was 16 and a very bold person. She stood up for her sister, not knowing that the bandit had a gun. Ann told her sis to run to safety, so she ran, then the bandit did the worse. He shot her. That night MiM saw something in her, something that he had been looking for a long time. A Guardian of the stars... MiM had her reborn and her name changed to Aurora Stardust. Her appearance also changed, she was wearing a white dress, had small stars were in her hair, dress and she had no shoes. Her eyes had turned a bright blue. Aurora now has powers of Starlight and Stardust. About Aurora Powers: Starlight and Stardust. She can destroy and heal with this and use it against her enemies. Personality: Aurora is a very outgoing, bold, kind, and down to the earth person. She has a sense of humor and can make a whole group crack up laughing. She is also a genius and loves to make inventions. Aurora and Nova Starlight get along very well because they have a lot in common. The two can join powers and really do a knock out on their enemies. Together Aurora and Nova Starlight also are optimists in how they act sometimes. The Star Mansion - Home Aurora lives in a beautiful place called the Star Mansion. It is in the sky like Nova Starlight's light palace. She has many special rooms, like a practice room, a memory room (she has her own tooth box too), and a Observatory. Relationships *North: Ally/friend: She and North get along just great they like to talk about the holidays and sometimes exchange some jokes. *Tooth: Ally/Friend. Tooth and Aurora get along pretty well. but she is always asking about her teeth. *Bunny: Ally/Friend. Her and Bunny are buddies; they make each other laugh so hard. *Sandy: Ally/Friend. Sandy is a great friend of her's. They have conversations quite often, Aurora using her stardust like Sandy's Dreamsand talk. The two communicate both using their sand/dust. *Jack Frost: Ally/Friend. Jack is another good friend of her's and they have many talks, often ending up laughing. *Nova Starlight: Ally/Best friend: Nova and Aurora get along the best. The two are best friends and join powers when in a fight with the forces of evil. They make each other laugh sometimes, even though the two are also opposites in their personalities. *Jamie Bennett: Ally/Friend: Aurora and Jamie get along quite well and their conversations usually end up in Astronomy class. *Mother Nature: Ally/Friend. Mother Nature is a good friend of her's, they love to talk about the universe and how cool it is. *Jaci: Ally/Friend: She has met Jaci a few times and loves her. Meeting with her she is very nice to her and gives each other a helping hand. *Pitch: Enemy: The two have had many fights, both verbal and using their powers too. Quotes *"Sweet!" *"Nova! Great to see you!" (Aurora to Nova Starlight) *"Haha! That's a good one Bunny!" (Aurora to Bunnymund) *"My my..BoggeyGuy you're scared of me!" (Aurora to pitch) *"Black Holes! I love those!" *black holes from space remember? =)* *"Haha you better believe it!" *"The stars are always there for you in case you get lost. Just make sure you're going in the right direction." *"Oh come on Nova, you know you wanna!" *"I'm dancing with the stars!!" Aurora: Hey Nova! Nova Starlight: Aurora! Aurora: *snickers* Ready to kick some behind! Nova: *snickers back* Sure! Aurora: You need some more spirit girl! Nova: I am one Aurora: Oh..duh.. me too.. *"I love your kitty, Nova. He's sooo soft!" (to Nova about her cat, Sunny) *"I miss my family.." *"Starlight, starbright, I wish I may, I wish I might...humm that sounds weird." *"Only if I could see my parents again, I would confess everything I did when I was a alive human..now I'm a spirit/star DARN!" *"Oh darn!!" *"Hehe.." *"When the light meets the Moon, you'll see soon things will change." (Old rhyme that MiM taught Aurora) Category:Guardians Category:Females Category:Good Category:Nikki Van Davis Category:Teenagers Category:Reborn by Man in Moon Category:Healers